The present invention relates to wheels, and in particular, to wheels which utilize tires and rims commonly used on large house trailers. In particular, the present invention relates to wheels which may be used on both trailers and on automobiles, and on which may be mounted tires and rims used on house trailers or mobile homes.
The invention concerns a wheel which, by reason of the relatively simple pattern of openings therein, may be readily positioned on a trailer or automobile wheel hub having lugs or studs for engaging the regular wheel in place.
In the past when a house trailer is moved from one location to the other, the trailer is jacked up high enough so that the tires supporting the trailer no longer touch the ground. Quite commonly the trailer, once moved to a particular location, will never be moved again. Such trailers may have as many as six, eight or more wheels connected thereto. Thus, if the trailer is never moved, these tires and wheels can never be utilized again. The trailer wheels as commonly designed cannot be fitted to any other vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel which is adaptable to be used on a vehicle such as an automobile or on a trailer and on which may be mounted the tires and rims used on a house trailer. It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved wheel which is easily adapted to use on a wide variety of vehicle hubs.